dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Delilah Moore
tumblr_no34zuw21O1slkit3o1_500.png Apperance Delilah is a purebred japanese woman. Midnight blue hair as long as the sky itself with eyelashes to match. Unique lilac hues that seem to come from the royal line of her ancestors and creamy porcelain skin tone that makes her seem more delicate than she really is. Full hips, an impressive bust and a slender waist, she is the product of perfect genetics. Everything is perfect about her down to well manicure nails and groomed pedicured toes. But as everyone knows and as cliche as it seems...looks are ever decieving. 3abe5a0219dfb5431137ddcbd3f44ed7.jpg 5547b22efef3195d70090bc8d2f69e58.jpg 80471da626a565d6d707cf233537c894.jpg 04ed88be41a98245ba12533af268c9be.jpg 1322ea1a8134b38ba92d96bec100e848.jpg 704269598b5e6113307612b9570a940e.jpg ed8bed2e42e995a5ef50bee1d7d0b073.jpg sample-2b3adf1b56fb9647bbf2a095152e12c7.jpg When she isn't around her parents, she becomes Dee a fighter in the underground. She wears more provacative clothing and not just because she looks good in them but wearing the fine silks at home would be costly to keep replacing when she gets them dirty with blood and sweat. Without being confined by the rules of her society she can dress however she feels like it! f96b16b1a1dc74d12d5cba2ad309a98f.jpg a4f61ed93d9cfc49751a573cb15c0544.jpg hinata_road_to_ninja_by_rawdi_kun-d5vz123.png sample-3251380b532ab0a59594f9362a27f113.jpg hinata___road_to_ninja__by_lilicia_onechan-d58aefz.jpg hinata__backing_it_up_by_noitaku-d5svp99.jpg Behavior/Personality *Polite *Well mannered *Well brought up *Purebred Outside of her parents view though.... *Trouble maker *Head strong *Mischivious *Playful *Sneaky During her time with family she is the well brought up young lady of the Moore family, a japanese socialite who dabble in business of all sorts. Her parents want only the best for their princess, treating her as such simply because their is royalty somewhere (FAARRR Back) in their roots. Like a bazillion years ago to the point where it doesn't even count but try telling them that. But when she is away from them she becomes a completely different person, letting go of the image of how a lady should be and being who she wants to be on the outside. 24b93157d844bceda38fa8c961615d7b.jpg BCcJbebCQAAoeE7.jpg Roleplay Allignment 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Underground fighter Class: Heiress to the main house of Moore clan 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ' Tai Chi Often shortened to t'ai chi, taiji or tai chi in English usage, T'ai chi ch'uan or tàijíquán is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. Though originally conceived as a martial art, it is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: competitive wrestling in the format of Pushing Hands (Tui Shou), demonstration competitions, and achieving greater longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims with differing emphasis. Some training forms of t'ai chi ch'uan are especially known for being practiced with relatively slow movements. Martial art: The ability to use t'ai chi ch'uan as a form of self-defense in combat is the test of a student's understanding of the art. T'ai chi ch'uan is the study of appropriate change in response to outside forces, the study of yielding and "sticking" to an incoming attack rather than attempting to meet it with opposing force. The use of t'ai chi ch'uan as a martial art is quite challenging and requires a great deal of training. T'ai chi ch'uan's martial aspect relies on sensitivity to the opponent's movements and centre of gravity dictating appropriate responses. Effectively affecting or "capturing" the opponent's centre of gravity immediately upon contact, is trained as the primary goal of the martial t'ai chi ch'uan student.8 The sensitivity needed to capture the centre is acquired over thousands of hours of first yin (slow, repetitive, meditative, low-impact) and then later adding yang ("realistic," active, fast, high-impact) martial training through taolu ("forms"), tuishou ("pushing hands"), and sanshou ("sparring"). T'ai chi ch'uan trains in three basic ranges: close, medium and long, and then everything in between. Pushes and open-hand strikes are more common than punches, and kicks are usually to the legs and lower torso, never higher than the hip, depending on style. The fingers, fists, palms, sides of the hands, wrists, forearms, elbows, shoulders, back, hips, knees, and feet are commonly used to strike, with strikes to the eyes, throat, heart, groin, and other acupressure points trained by advanced students. Chin na, which are joint traps, locks, and breaks are also used. Most t'ai chi ch'uan teachers expect their students to thoroughly learn defensive or neutralizing skills first, and a student will have to demonstrate proficiency with them before offensive skills will be extensively trained. In addition to the physical form, martial t'ai chi ch'uan schools also focus on how the energy of a strike affects the other person. A palm strike that looks to have the same movement may be performed in such a way that it has a completely different effect on the target's body. A palm strike that could simply push the opponent backward, could instead be focused in such a way as to lift the opponent vertically off the ground, breaking his/her centre of gravity; or that it could terminate the force of the strike within the other person's body with the intent of causing internal damage. 2104245b7e2d0226806a0ee358beb9fa.jpg Jsnyer4.gif tumblr_m3yifv7ul81rouflho1_500.gif tumblr_mpbikhiHmv1s7mwiio1_500.gif tumblr_m8minoZ88S1r6srg3o1_500.gif 'Chi Base (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Chi Form Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Abilities' Pulse Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate pulse, a disturbance or one of a series of such transient disturbances that moves through a medium (gas, liquid, solid or energy) from one point to the next point. Exact results depend from the medium, strength/frequency of the pulse, whether the medium is fixed in space or free to move at its end and if the pulse moves from one medium to other. *Create magnetic and force fields. *Pulse Constructs *Pulse Strike *Electromagnetic Pulse Emission *Energy Wave Emission *Sound Detection 94426742_1303317305.gif nTq0pVg.gif tumblr_maeokyHcc61rr7iqio1_500.gif Komainu: Pushing palm ' Komainu are known as Lion dogs, two statues that protect shrines and holy temples from evil spirits. Delilah created a technique using tai chi, both fortification and alteration chi to form these twin lion dogs and use Pulse Manipulation for offensive purposes. Doing so greatly increases her range and destructive power. The lion heads drain the chi network of those they touch. It is an extremely difficult ability to learn, as the slightest mistake in chi control will lead to failure. Not only does it drain chi but when it makes contact with the intended target, using the pulse manipulation Delilah has the ability to send a violent pulse through the enemies body (known as a pulse strike) thus creating trauma to the muscles, organs, bones and brain with lethal effects. When using The Komainu WITH a pulse strike the result is almost always fatal. tumblr_ng58b1BCsh1sg9gi2o1_500.gif hinalion.gif bf30868fd9a68cf47428bd5b4472402a.jpg Allies/Enemies TBD 'Background PeakHuman System *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Reflexes Category:Generation 1 Category:Gri's RPC's Category:Lion Priestess